Kristy and the Dream Wedding
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When Bert asked Kristy to marry him, she was very excited. She couldn't wait to get married. She isn't so sure what type of wedding she would like. She wants to have wedding of her dreams. Then, Mary Anne had news the day after Kristy and Bert got engaged.
1. Kristy's Surprise Gift

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was with my boyfriend, Bart Taylor, at a mall. My best friend, Mary Anne Spier, was down from Maine. We're in college. I'm in my third year. I'm Kristy Thomas and I'm 21. I currently live in Stoneybrook, Connectiut.

Mary Anne moved to Maine when we were still teenagers because her father, who's a lawyer, was promoted and transferred. I was glad when she came back for college. Her son, Cameron Richard, was with us. He's four years old. Mary Anne got pregnant at 16 and gave birth to him at age 17. She's a great mother. Her grandmother died after she found out she was pregnant.

We all attend Stoneybrook Community College. I plan to continue to coach my softball team after college, which I'm studying for. I love sports. Mary Anne choose to study to be a fashion designer. She also works at Portland Public Library as a librarian when she's not in school. She goes back during school vacations. She plans to quit once she gets a job at Stamford Repair Shop. That's her dream job.

She might do two jobs. The other one might be Stoneybrook Public Library where our friend, Claudia Kishi's mom works. She'll have to wait to see if she has the time to do so. She might do it when she's not working at Stamford Repair Shop.

Mary Anne hasn't been feeling well lately. She's a brittle diabetic, but she can handle it just fine. Her blood sugar has been too crazy.

"I would like to ask you something later," said Bart.

"Okay," I said.

We were heading to shop for some more school stuff. We needed more notebooks for our Spring classes. We just got our schedules. We'd be doing three classes each. Bart attends the same college as us. He also wants to coach his softball team. My team is the Krushers and Bart coaches Bashers.

Later, we were at Mary Anne's apartment. She was doing homework when her blood sugar is low, but felt better after she had orange juice. She's good at taking care of her diabetes.

"Do you want to join us for dinner, Mary Anne? You should be done with your homework, right?" asked Bart.

"I would like to, but I have to study," said Mary Anne.

"That's okay," said Bart.

"Thanks for the offer though," said Mary Anne.

"No problem. Do you want us to take Cameron while you study?" I asked.

"That would be great, thanks," said Mary Anne.

That night, Mary Anne was about to study while we left with Cameron. We were going to my house to have dinner anyway.

At dinner, after we ate, Bart took out a gift.

"Happy anniversary," said Bart, giving me a jewelry box.

"Wow. You remembered," I said with a grin.

When I opened it, it was a diamond ring.

"It's an engagement ring," said Bart.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, what I want to ask you is will you marry me and become Kristy Taylor?" asked Bart.

"Of course," I replied as we kissed.

That was perfect. I put the ring on.

The rest of my family were applauding. This was a nice surprise.

"What we can do is we can wait until next summer so we can still continue with our education before we get married," said Bart.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me," I said. "What about July?"

"Or we can do it on your birthday," said Bart.

"Sounds good," I said.

When we went back, Mary Anne was done studying. I was carrying Cameron while he was asleep on me.

"I had just finished studying before you came," said Mary Anne.

"That's good. I'll go put Cameron to bed. He fell asleep on the way home in the car," I said.

"Okay. Thank you," said Mary Anne.

"Not a problem," I said.

That's what I did and changed Cameron into his pjs before putting him in bed. I came back out after that.

"Bart and I have news to give you," I said.

"Spill the beans," joked Mary Anne.

"We're engaged," I said.

"Wow," said Mary Anne. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Since we have one more year of college left, we decided to wait until next summer to get married," said Bart.

"That sounds like a good plan for you both," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed.


	2. Kristy Tells the Girls her News

I was still so excited to be Bart's fiancee. I couldn't wait to tell my friends the news. Some of them aren't around with us. Claudia is the only one who attends Stoneybrook Community College with us. She's studying to be an artist. She already won first place in the art show and has her own art and gallery shop. She plans to continue to do so when we're done with college. She doesn't plan to move anywhere right now.

We're having another art show in May as a final exam. She still wants to do it and if she wins again, she'd have a new art set according to her art teacher. Art stuff is a part of her grade. She has been taking classes that weren't hard for her. She likes it that way.

That night, my friends, who were visiting, and I gathered around at a diner. Stacey is studying to be an accountant at a New York City college. She stays with her father to save money for the dorms. She loves math. She's visiting for the weekend Jessi is studying to be a dancer in Stamford, so she lives with her family instead of staying there. Mallory is studying to be a writer in Hartford and is also here for the weekend. Dawn wasn't with us though. She goes to college in California to be a waitress. It's the same college where Sharon went. She was sent there by her parents.

Mary Anne told me she was going to tell Dawn on the phone and I didn't mind. Plus, she felt nauseous and even noticed she didn't get her period. That was when she found out that she's pregnant.

"What's your news tonight?" asked Jessi.

"I'm getting married next year," I replied.

"No way," said Stacey.

"Good for you," added Mallory.

I told them everything.

"We're happy for you," said Claudia.

"How come Mary Anne isn't here with us?" asked Jessi.

"She would like to join us, but she had to study for a test on Monday. Cameron is with Penny at this time. She offered to watch him while I'm here with you girls," I answered. "I told her I'd get him on the way home."

"That's good," said Mallory.

"Oh, Mary Anne found out she's pregnant this morning," I said.

"She is?" asked Stacey.

"How can she finish school with two children?" asked Jessi.

"Penny will take over," I replied. "Mary Anne said she'll manage to raise two kids while she's in college. She has a doctor's appointment on Monday after her final class."

"Wow," said Claudia.

"She's a great mother," said Mallory.

"I know," I said. "She hasn't told her father yet."

"When is she going to tell him?" asked Jessi.

"She said she'll wait until after the doctor's appointment," I said.

"That's true. I don't blame her," said Stacey.

"I wonder what he might say," said Mallory.

"I don't think it would be a problem," I said. "Bart and I are supportive. So is Penny."


	3. More News

After dinner, I picked up Cameron like I offered and went back to the apparment.

"Dad called. He's planning to move back here with Sharon soon," said Mary Anne.

"How come?" I asked.

"Even though he likes where he's working, he misses Stoneybrook," said Mary Anne. "I didn't want him about the pregnancy yet."

"When is he planning to return here?" I asked.

"Next month. Carlos and Meredith are in college in New Hampshire, so it would be a good time. Dad will tell them so they would know. I'm sure Carlos would be glad since he grew up here like I did, which was why I'm here for college," explained Mary Anne. "Carlos will be done with college this year. All of his classes are done. And, he wants to move to Boston to be a basketball player. In fact, Dad told me the Celtics would like to have Carlos after he's finished with college since they have seen him play basketball for college on TV. He was so excited since it was his dream. He was going to play baseball, but he knew basketball would still go on, so he won't have time to play any baseball games unless he wants to change."

"Good for him," I said.

"I was glad for him. We'll probably watch him on TV when it's time," said Mary Anne. "Or go watch him when he plays there on a weekend."

"That's a good idea," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne.

On Monday, Mary Anne was already with her test before she left for her doctor's appointment. That was her final class of the day. I did my homework before I picked up Cameron.

"He was rough with the kids today," Penny reported.

"Rough?" I asked.

"Yes, he would not share anything with them, so I had him on time-out," said Penny.

"I'll let Mary Anne know. She went for her doctor's appointment, so she asked me to pick Cameron up," I said.

"Okay," said Penny.

"Is he still rough with them after his time-out?" I asked her.

"Yes, I told him his time-out will be longer," said Penny.

"Perhaps Mary Anne should punish him," I said.

At the appartment, I said, "Cameron, go straight to your room. Being rough with kids isn't nice. No one will want to play with you."

That's what he did. When Mary Anne returned, I told her what Penny told me.

"So, I sent him to his room to be punished," I said.

"Good idea. I should have him apologize to those kids tomorrow. If not, he will be punished until then," said Mary Anne.

Then, she told me she was ten weeks pregnant and will be due in the fall.

"The baby will be here a week after my birthday, September 29th," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "Logan has a class right now, so I'll tell him tonight. I might until Dad calls me to tell him."

"I don't blame you," I agreed.

Then, Mary Anne spoke to Cameron and told him to apologize to the kids tomorrow otherwise he will be grounded until then. He agreed.

"Will you ask Penny if he did when you get him?" asked Mary Anne. "If he didn't, let me know."

"Will do," I promised.

"I'll tell Penny when I drop him off before my first class starts," continued Mary Anne.

She goes easy on kids when she speaks to them, especially little ones. But she is firm when it's time to get punished.

"Kaylee called me today. She's all done with college this year," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," I said.

She goes to college in New York City where she grew up. She wasn't with us. She had a weekend class. She was studying to be a doctor.

"She's going another college to finish studying to be a doctor. She's going to a medical school in Boston," said Mary Anne.

"That's great," I said.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

Kaylee was a twin. Kayla died at the age of 14 after battling cancer. Mary Anne became depressed for awhile.

The phone rang.

"Excuse me," said Mary Anne as she went to get it. "Hello. Hi, Dad. Oh, cool. I can't wait to see you next weekend. When you get here, I have some news to tell you."

"Okay," said Mr. Spier.

"Where are you planning to live?" asked Mary Anne.

"Is there for two more?" asked Mr. Spier.

"Yes. A couple who lived on first floor moved out, so I'll save that for you and Sharon," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, great," said Mr. Spier.

After they talked, she went to the landlord, who lives on first floor to tell him that her father and stepmother are moving in next weekend. They wanted her to tell him.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me," said the guy.

"No problem," said Mary Anne.


End file.
